User blog:Hseiken/Screenshots of Combat Club card game...
The card game is called "Combat Club" and will use text graphics exclusively. Sound effects will be minimal. Here's some screenies. Currently working on the logic that controls how cards interact with each other at the moment. Once that's done, creating characters and individual special moves is next and then making a pool of special moves per player that they can select before each game are on the list of things to work on. For now, just enjoy blurry snaps of the game taken with an iPod Touch camera. :) The first screenshot is a simple title screen done with text graphics and colors and stuff. I always like this kind of thing in the Japanese programs so I did something similar. Presentation is everything. The 2nd screenshot shows hand order selection. This is where you draw 6 cards and choose 5 to place face down across from your opponent's chosen 5 cards and one card to be your 'option' card. Each pair of cards (revealed left to right) is compared. You're allowed at each pair to swap out your option card once in order to get around a guard, counter hit your opponent, etc. The only drawback is that your opponent will know what's in your hand to swap with the next pair! Things get hairy at that point because you both start knowing each other's options but you still don't know what they have on the table... The final picture shows a battle in progress. Note the option card in hand on bottom screen. 2 attacks have been launched already, a 3rd is on the way. Note the fighting game style health bars and round counters. I also am putting the number of hit points below the player names since the health bar is approximate health (there's 25 HP per round but only enough froom to properly display 14 text graphic characters so it's not precise at all and is more for show than anything). The regular attack cards A-9 cannot be changed for any character. However, Ten, Jack, Queen and King can be changed. What I'm hoping to do is have 24-ish special techniques available to choose from and can assign them to card value (ten, jack, queen,king...i.e. 4 instances in the deck) or to suit (clubs, diamonds, spades, hearts..again 4 instances in the deck) or you can customize so that you can assign the move to specific cards (i.e. King of Diamonds and King of Hearts are Move A, King of Spades is Move B, etc.) to get the specific style of play you want. The characters, I'm hoping, will be quite drastically different playing from each other. For instance, I will have a 'Dirty Brawler' type character who has moves like throwing dirt in your eyes (doesn't do damage, but allows multiple free hits after wards), a wing chun character that can combo almost all the time without requiring counter hits, a wrestler that can knock your cards out of play (cause he's so strong), etc. So...yeah...don't ask for QR code right now. There's nothing to play at the moment, I'm just setting up the framework to insert the game into. Till next time...